Fix You
by KittyKat05
Summary: Squinoa... Rinoa wants to know Squall Leonhart better, but he won't let her in, even after dating for two years. She wants him to let her in, let her help him, but he won't. So what does she do? She writes him a song.... Rated M just in case.....


**Fix You**

Disclaimer: No, I don't own any characters in this story, but if I happen to make any up, I will let you know….. Anyway, this is a new story that I thought I would just upload and see if you guys rate it in any way… I came up with the idea while listening to Coldplay's "Fix You." I hope you enjoy…… and no I don't own Coldplay's song either ohh poo…. Enjoy!!

She ran. She ran as fast as she could away from him. She would not let him see her cry. He was the one that had said the hurtful words to her just a few minutes ago. Rinoa ran down the hallways of Balamb Garden, ran past all her friends so they wouldn't ask questions, and ran straight into the room where she found the most comfort; her very own bedroom.

Squall sighed and turned back to his paperwork. He couldn't believe he had said those things to her. He wanted to let her in, he did, but he didn't want to risk getting hurt again. Slowly, Squall rose out of his chair and went over to the window.

'_One day Rinoa, one day I will let you in.'_ Squall sighed to himself. He glanced out over the beautiful scenery before him, but it wasn't as beautiful to him as Rinoa was. He wanted to get close to her, he wanted to wrap his arms around her and say _'Help me please'_but he couldn't bring himself to say the words aloud.

Rinoa was laying on her bed, tears streaming down her face, eyes puffy and bloodshot. She didn't know what she did wrong.

'_Why did he yell at me? I only want to help him. I just want to know Squall Leonhart better. Why won't he allow me to do that after dating for two years?'_ Rinoa though to herself as tears were streaming down her face.

~Flashback~

"_Hey there handsome man"_ Rinoa said with a smirk as she walked into her boyfriends office.

"_Not right now Rinoa, I'm busy"_ Squall stated with absolutely no emotion in his voice. He didn't even glance up to look at her when she entered the room. He tried so hard for so long to keep people out from his life to avoid getting hurt, but that was until she came.

"A_wwww why not honey? _Rinoa stated with nothing but affection in her tone. What happens after those few words she speaks, is something she can not even fathom.

"_Because I said so. I really need to do this work Rinoa, I can't keep fraternizing with you everyday. I need to be commander right now, I need to run this Garden. I'm sorry, but I can't do anything for a while"_ Squall said without looking up, because he didn't want to see the pain and hurt in her eyes. If he looked up he would see how much his words were stinging and piercing her heart.

Rinoa didn't know what to say. She simply backed away from his desk and quietly walked out the door. She leaned against the opposite side of her true love. She heaved a heavy sigh and ran. She ran until her legs were burning. She released tears that she didn't even know were going to fall.

Squall sighed, glanced up, and saw that she had left his office.

'_Good, it's for the best Rinoa, I'm sorry, but this is something that I need to do, without you'_ Squall thought to himself. He sighed and went back to his stack of work.

~End Flashback~

Little did Squall know, breaking it off with Rinoa would be the biggest mistake he ever makes. He doesn't know how much he will need her in the days to come.

After 4 hours of work, he finally closes his pen, sits back, and for the first time in his life, he feels empty. Empty now that someone is not there to greet him. He heaves a sigh, gets up, turns off the light to his office, closes the door and makes his way to his bedroom for a very restless night of sleep.

A/N: okay, so I thought I would end it there, because I don't want to give too much away at the beginning. I just want to know what you guys think of it so far. Please please please read and review, it would mean a lot to me!!

Toodles!!!!!

Kat


End file.
